


5 Paragraph Fics

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Overwatch (Video Game), Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabbles, Fake AH Crew, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Violence, raywood angst lmao dam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for a writing challenge i created to make myself a more consistent (and better) writer. these fics will be around five paragraphs long, and hopefully daily.
fandoms are literally everywhere so each chapter has the pairing named





	1. one - brohm

**Author's Note:**

> “Ryan didn’t understand why he was so interested in the new student at college, and he totally did not already fall for him.”

He - the new kid, who reminded Ryan of a noodle - threw another glance at the computer science student as he passed him in the library. Ryan hated that he smiled back, his reputation as the mysterious hacker was slipping away from him, and he didn’t know if he was comfortable with that. He’d found out the blonde was a drama student, and even though he didn’t know what he majored in, Ryan knew they lived two very different lives, and he didn’t have a chance.

He seemed too confident, too tall, and too perfect to ever give Ryan the time of day. Jon always shut down Ryan’s excuses, but he would never understand why he was so interested in him. He’d never even spoken to the kid, he wasn’t in his year, but he for some reason felt he had a connection.

Bryce, on the other hand, was completely infatuated with the older boy that was always in the library when he was. He never smiled back at Bryce, but the blonde would never let that stop him. Luke had told him a little about Ryan, who usually went by Ohm, and never really spoke to anyone. He was a quiet man, but he’d heard the other was incredibly good at his major. 

So, after an entire semester of quick smiles and glances when the other wasn’t looking, Ryan plucked up his courage. It’d been long enough, he figured. Bryce had his head in a textbook, papers surrounding him in piles, one lone pen behind his ear. Ryan had his backpack, the only contents being two old textbooks, his current sci-fi novel, and the small pencil case he carried with him everywhere. Clutching his laptop to his chest, he approached Bryce’s desk. He expected the other to have noticed him walk up.

“Uh - excuse me-” Ohm tried to grab the boy’s attention - he did, but the other flinched, pulling his earphones out, assorted notes falling to the floor. “Oh, shit, sorry-”

When Bryce recognised the face, he grinned, brushing off his apology. “You wanna sit?”

Ohm grinned back gratefully, falling in love with the boy’s smile too fast. But, he didn’t mind.


	2. two - grimmons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘the fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’

Grif had only talked to his really cute next door neighbour maybe once, twice. As far as he knew, the guy was nice, but didn’t get out that much. Not that Grif could complain, he didn’t go out as much as he should either. Apparently, as he’d heard from Wash, who also lived on their floor, his next door neighbour was named Simmons, and was a veteran like him. He thought they should get along; but he never really knew how to talk to other vets without making himself uncomfortable.

The simple reason Grif was recalling all of the information about his next door neighbour was that he had walked outside and stood next to him in his underwear. Granted, it was 3 AM, and he would be more surprised if the guy slept in clothing. But Grif always wore sweatpants to bed, and left a shirt somewhere on the floor. (Not for this exact reason, but it worked out in his favour this time.) He thought most people wore at least something more than their boxer-briefs to bed, but apparently Simmons didn’t.

Grif struggled to keep his laughter in. The other was clearly uncomfortable, watching other residents wandering out of the building. The two were the first out, ending up outside around the same time. A nod in greeting was the only communication they’d had, Grif had spent the next three minutes trying to refrain from laughing loudly and obnoxiously. Eventually, a fire rescue team got there.

Eventually, Wash wandered out of the building, dressed in a hoodie and jeans. Grif smiled at him as Wash spotted Simmons’ face, and smirked at the other. Grif gave him a look of distress as the ex-freelancer walked away from the two.

Simmons spoke up. “This is the fucking best first impression I could have given you, isn’t it?”

Grif spluttered, coughing to hide his outburst. He didn’t notice the grin on the other’s face at first. “Yeah, you’re cuter than I thought, dude, I’m impressed.” Grif joked, and finally had the chance to look at the other, smirking at his toned abs. 

Simmons rolled his eyes, staring at the other man next to him. He then chuckled - Grif’s ears were red from his laughter. Grif fortunately relaxed, laughing too.

“I would give you my shirt but, that would be pretty gay.”

Simmons laughed, a wholehearted laugh this time, and grabbed Grif’s hand, as they watched a flame burst from one of the windows.

“Good thing I like gay shit then, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend is obsessed with grimmons so here u go grace hope u enjoy this ooc piece of shit nerd <3333


	3. three - mchanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i wrote this as i was waiting for the overwatch update to download so lmao its p shit
> 
> by the way the girls jesse is with are his lil sisters bc i hc him with like 4 of them uh

Hanzo had not once enjoyed halloween. He never really understood why people enjoyed being scared, and being scared voluntarily. It had never been a massively popular event in Japan, and even if it had his parents would have never allowed him or Genji to take part.

In America, though, it is. His next door neighbour, fortunately, had brought herself over and asked if he needed any candy. He'd completely forgotten about the holiday, so she was a blessing.

By the third trick-or-treater, Hanzo was tired. He didn't want to get up from his couch anymore. But he pushed through, and he kept putting a smile on for the kids dressed as ghosts or zombies who laughed at his ‘scared’ face.

Hanzo hadn't been counting, but it was getting dark, and he hoped the night was ending. He opened his door, prepared for the shout as he faced them.

"Trick or treat!" Three of the cutest girls dressed as cowboys laughed as he opened the door, grinning at Hanzo. A man stood behind the girls, looking at them and smiling. He glanced up to Hanzo, then back down before taking a second glance at him.

Hanzo extended his bowl to the girls who happily picked out a piece each, dropping it into their pillow cases, whilst never losing eye contact with the other man.

The girls began to walk away, their supervisor for the night still smirking at Hanzo. The oldest turned around, mischievously grinning.

"Jesse? I can look after the twins if you wanna, y'know," she laughed, and both men blushed.

He shook his head, muttering a go on, then, before turning back to the man whose door he was at.

"So can I come in, darlin'?"

Hanzo blushed again, opening his door wide to let the disheveled man step inside.


	4. four - minicat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update but heres some fake relationship!au with minicat bc i love them

"Hold my hand, goddammit, we gotta make this look convincing."

Mini had no idea how he'd gotten here. His parents needed to believe this, and he felt he'd made a mistake asking the other man. This guy who worked at the video game store, who he'd become friends so quickly with, and who was the most stereotypically straight man he'd ever met.

Tyler, standing as stiff as a board, was also contemplating why he'd agreed to Mini's proposal. He liked Mini, sure, but he'd only known the Brit for a few months. He grumbled beneath his breath, holding his hand out for Mini to hold. He heard the younger take a deep breath, and in turn calming Tyler as well as himself.

"Okay. You ready?"

Mini turned to look up at Tyler, squeezing his hand and slowly getting used to the casual contact. The taller man nodded, giving Mini a grin that felt too fake. He'd never met any of his past girlfriends' parents before - how was he, an underachieving gamer living on minimum wage, supposed to impress parents expecting someone good enough for their son?

The two walked out of the airport doors, Tyler rolling their shared suitcase behind him. Mini waved to his parents, who were leant on their black sports car. Tyler gulped, quickly putting on his best attempt at a 'rich boy' smile.

Mini's parents greeted him with hugs, as Tyler awkwardly stood behind him with their bags. When his mother pulled away, she eyed the taller man.

"So, this is him?" She smirked, looking Tyler up and down. Tyler smiled at her once again, extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

It dawned on him suddenly - Tyler didn't even know Mini's surname. He assumed his given name wasn't Mini, but he didn't know that either.

The woman took his hand, her smirk turning into a kind, warm smile. He relaxed immediately, and silently thanked the gods Mini's parents were seemed nicer than Tyler had thought them to be.

"Okay lovebirds, put your bags in the boot and get ready to tell us how you met. Craig hasn't told us anything." Mini's dad laughed.

Mini looked to Tyler with panic in his eyes like a deer caught in headlights as Tyler laughed, opening the car door for him.


	5. five - raywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's angst. of fucking course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much for daily updates lmao fuck

"You won't. You wouldn't have gone to this much trouble if you wanted to kill me." He stared straight down the barrel of the pistol, keeping his eye contact. Saliva dripping onto his shirt, he licked the blood from his sliced lip, and put a small smirk on his face. Despite all he had telling him he wouldn't die here, in this cramped, forgotten motel, his heart betrayed him. Beating as if his life was truly on the line, as if he wasn't looking into his best friend's eyes, as if he was looking death in the face.

Without so much as a breath, he fired - the kickback on his pistol was familiar to Ryan. Blood stained his hand and the floor beneath him, the man's limp body collapsing almost delicately. No one was around to hear the shot echo across the abandoned grounds; no one was around to help him carry the body out. No one was around to watch the ruthless killer fall apart as if he, himself, had been shot.

Ryan regretted the decision as soon as he'd pulled the trigger, instantly knowing it was too late. A moment was all he gave himself to pause, realising his mistake. A moment to mourn.

So he sat.

At the table, he collected his bag and began to clean his pistol. The design was smudged with the other man's blood, possibly even Ryan's blood at this point, and he carefully washed the red stains away. His cloth had been used many times before, but he'd never clutched it so tightly in his hand before, and never so desperately tried to scrub his mistake off of his gun. Tons of shit had happened to stain this gun, and _this_ is what caused Ryan to push himself away further; wondering if, when his pistol was spotless, maybe his conscience would be the same.

Ryan would never forget the daring, but faithful, loyal look in Ray's eyes. He saw it everytime he closed his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so im only quite recent to ah and the fahc and stuff, my girlfriend introduced me and i fell in love pretty quickly lmao anyways
> 
> as always, i hope ye enjoy~


End file.
